


Horizontal

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Gen, Introspection, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Relationship Study, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: He remembered them.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg & Claude von Riegan, Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	Horizontal

He remembered Dimitri, charging like a madman at Gronders, while the classmates he used to hold dear fell one by one. 

His cause: revenge.

He remembered Edelgard, facing them in the throne room and refusing to surrender, with nobody left to stand by her. 

Her cause: a world without Crests. 

He remembered Rhea, obscuring and telling half-truths to an entire continent, everyone looking up to her but none looking at her. 

Her cause: peace and return of the goddess.

He looks at the queen's throne, now destined to be left empty, if he were to keep his.

So he doesn't.

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)


End file.
